


Taken by Those We Trust

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Past Relationships, fluff really, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: The reader is kidnapped. What happens when the boys find you?





	Taken by Those We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost right after Ravus makes his first appearance to the boys in the game and reader has been traveling with them since the beginning.

   Ignis and the boys had been on the hunt for weeks. WEEKS. Trying to find you. Ignis was torn to pieces without you by his side. And he had no clue where to find you, where you’d gone or what even happened to you. Disappearing out of thin air one day with not even a trace. But that didn’t stop your headstrong boyfriend from looking high and low for you. With no lead to go by, he had to blindly take every route that might lead to his s/o. But with no direction, it was proving difficult.  
 That was until he found you in the most unlikely of places, nothing the boys could ever expect. Making a pit stop on their search to rest for the night, they were camping near the border of Niflheim. Dangerous territory to be in currently, but the Chocobros were running out of options when no one they knew or talked to had seen you in their usual residence.  
   Prompto had heard a strange sound coming from a cave near by, and normally the sunshine boy would leave a strange mystery sound be, but considering they were all on edge and finding it hard to act rationally, he choice to inspect it instead. And good thing he did. Because in the middle of the cave he heard what sounded like a person moaning in pain, and when moving closer, soon realized it was you.  
   Calling for the rest of the boys, he rushed to you. And once they knew what was going on, Ignis was by your side in a second. Taking you into his arms, he carried you back to camp for the time being to access the situation before they would take their leave in search of somewhere safer.  
   Bringing you to the tent they previously set up, Ignis set you down on his makeshift bed he’d set up beforehand, taking in your current state. Bruised, battered and beaten would be an understatement to what you looked like at the moment. Even unconscious, Ignis could tell how much pain you were in as his eyes cast down your body, noticing every bloody cut and gash, every bruise and scrape. With your wheezing breaths, accessing there must be broken ribs. You looked a mess and Ignis wasn’t sure if he felt more anger or sadness in that moment at the sight of you.  
   Taking care of your most prominent of wounds for the moment with potions, Ignis cleaned you up the best he could to get you out of a critical condition before deciding it was best to move you to a safer location in an inn somewhere to take care of you further. Staying deadly silent the entire time he worked to help heal you made the boys worry but they kept out of his way and offered a helping hand when needed, knowing Iggy was a dangerous man to deal with at the moment.  
   Carefully picking you up, the boys pack up their newly made campsite to make their way to the car. And it wasn’t often Ignis let Noct drive but in this situation, it called for it since he’d rather sit in the back to keep you safe in his arms himself.  
   It was a long drive but they finally arrived to an inn further away from the border. It was well into the night but they were still able to get a room and made their way upstairs to it. And once inside, you were placed gently onto one of the beds before Ignis went about getting his supplies out to fully treat you to the best of his abilities.  
    He went right to work until Ignis heard you mumbling something. The boys all sitting around the bed quietly keeping to themselves till they heard it too. Everyone turned to you, thinking you were waking up. Eyes screwed shut in pain, you gripped at the sheets below you, shaking your head, your voice gradually getting louder. It was hard to make out what you were saying at first, throat gravelly for what could only be assumed was yelling, until they finally understood.  
    “Ravus no. Please… Please!! I don’t know… I can’t tell you.. Ravus please… No… NO!” You were yelling at the point and Ignis and Gladio had to hold you down as you thrashed around from your obvious distress.  
    Ignis’s heart shattered watching you struggle against some unknown force. But now he knew Ravus was involved. He was angry, but pushed that anger aside in favor of whispering calming words in your ear. Telling you everything was okay, Ravus was gone and you were here with your family. Ignis held your hand tightly as he told you that he was there to protect you, that you’d never be taken again, that you were safe with him. And that he loved you.  
    It seemed to calm you down, and once again you laid back in the bed, your breathing slowing down yet still rough. But it seemed for now, you were put back in a restless sleep for the time being.  
    Ignis stayed quiet for a second before turning to his brothers and giving them a look only they would understand. Ignis would destroy whoever or whatever caused you this pain. And his first target was Ravus. But he needed to make sure you were okay first, his s/o his top priority.  
   The night wore on with the boys on edge and Ignis tending to you. It wasn’t till the next morning when they were getting up and ready for the day that you showed signs of waking again.  
    You moved around on the bed, mumbling incoherently before your eyes shot  open and you sat up. Until a jolt of pain went through your chest and you fell back against the pillows with a gasp. Taking deep ragged breath, you looked around the room as Ignis and the boys rushed to your side, all of them besides your boyfriend bombarding you with questions till they were shut up by a look from the advisor himself. He grasped your hand as your eyes raced around the room in a panic before settling on him and becoming considerably calmer by just the sight of him, the love of your life.  
   "Please Y/N, don’t move just yet. You’re not well suited to be going anywhere. But please don’t fret, you’re here with us, with me. You’re safe.“ Ignis said, and with those words, you were able to close your eyes for a second to compose yourself again and find your bearings. Once settled, you squeezed the hand that now held yours, seeking his comfort to which he immediately returned.  
    You opened your eyes again to access your surroundings and the boys beside you, feeling completely safe in their presence after your initial panic of not knowing where you were. Not after the last few weeks you’ve had…  
    “I don’t want you worrying about anything for the time being, you need to rest for the moment.” Iggy said, his eyes never leaving yours. You nodded in response, not trusting yourself to talk just yet with the pain you felt in your chest from the earlier outburst.  
    “What happened Y/N?” Prompto asked in a quiet voice, to which Gladio shot him a warning look. “You don’t have to answer that now, your health and well being are more important to be concerned with.” Ignis stated in reply. But you shook your head, giving him a small smile. You knew it was only right to tell them. You’d been gone for so long with them worrying about you, at least that’s what their facial expressions told you.  
    So you looked to Ignis to gain strength by reveling in his support he showed you, and took a deep breath before you began your recap in a scratchy voice of recent event. Keeping as vague as possible for everyone’s benefit. They didn’t need to know all of the… gruesome details.  
    “I was….taken… I-… I couldn’t sleep, decided that sitting outside in the cool night air would help calm me enough to sleep. One thing led to another and with my guard down, someone… grabbed me. Knocking me out before I had a chance to fight back.” You saw the look on your boyfriend’s face, as well as the others, but ignored it and kept going. “When I woke up, I was in a place I was familiar with but couldn’t remember. Then I saw Ravus come out from the shadows and… ” You could see Ignis was seething with anger but you could only shake your head. “I’ll save everyone the details but he wanted to know what we were planning, what we’re doing, I wouldn’t tell him and…”  
     Noctis stood up then, looking like he was ready to punch the next person he saw. “Noct please, don’t be upset. I know what your thinking and it’s not your fault. Ravus would have come after me sooner or later. Not because of you, or me being apart of the Noct’s guard. Me and Ravus were in a relationship. It was a while back, but we were together in the past.” The boys were shocked, all but Iggy who already knew this information. To which he just closed his eyes and squeezed your hand once more.  
    They were about to protest before you cut them off, speaking again. “I know. It’s a long story for another time, but bottom line is he went after me because he knew I’d be the weakest link with him involved. Our relationship didn’t end… well, so to speak. But he knew it’d be easiest to get information out of me then the rest of you. Though I refused to tell him anything. And that’s why I look the way I do.”  
    Ignis looked back at you then, a fire in his eyes that you knew you had to put out. He was a calm and reserved man and you didn’t want to see him break, because of you. “He didn’t lay a hand on me himself. It seems like someone else was involved. Someone that wanted to see me hurt. Maybe… I don’t know. But he had others do the beatings. He refused to get involved, only trying to break my mental resolve because of our past bond, he thought it’d be easy.. I know you hate him Iggy, but all for nothing, he didn’t hurt me..” You said the last part quietly. It’s not like you were trying to defend Ravus, after all, he’s the one that called on the torture sessions, though the rest didn’t need to know that. You just wanted to insure Iggy kept a level head in the end and didn’t do something so unlike himself.  
     "Can… Can we have a moment?“ Ignis asks the group, without looking at the boys behind him. They all nod or give confirmation before getting up out of the room and leaving you and your boyfriend alone.  
     Ignis was quiet for a few moments, trying to take everything in. "My love, I apologize for not asking first. But how are you faring, are you alright?”  
     You gave him a small smile at his worried expression. “I am. I mean I don’t feel fantastic but I’ve felt worse. So please, no more worrying, I’ll be okay.”  
    “Yes but… I’ve failed. I’ve sworn to protect my king, but I’ve also sworn to protect you Y/N, with my life if I must. And here you lay-” “No Ignis.” You said, cutting him off.  "Don’t blame yourself. Please. It’s like I told Noctis, its no ones fault. Maybe my own for not keeping my guard up when I should have. But we couldn’t have known this would happen. There’s nothing either of us could have done to prevent this when we had no clue. It’s not your fault, and I don’t want to dwell on it any more. I’m just happy to be here, with you.“  
      "As am I Y/N. I just wish I had paid more mind to Ravus. Since our last meeting with him…” He trailed off, remembering how Ravus was quite shocked to see you traveling with the boys now, but not only that, to keep his attention on you even as he had left. He had not been keeping tabs on you and it seemed to be new news to him.  
     "That doesn’t matter. None of it matters. That time has come and gone and now I’m here, and I don’t intend to leave your side again Iggy.“  
      "Nor will I let you.  I promise to keep you safe. I love you Y/N.” He said, a genuine smile on his face for the first time since you had woken up.  
      “And I love you Ignis.”


End file.
